


Forgive Me

by PoppiesForYourHeart



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Regret
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppiesForYourHeart/pseuds/PoppiesForYourHeart
Summary: Las aves volaron ante el estruendo del disparo y el cuerpo que cayó no era el suyo, sino el de su amigo y enemigo; Alexander Hamilton. Pero fue tarde cuando se percató de las intenciones ajenas, puesto no había disparado por apuntar su pistola al cielo, y ahora, el único que quedaría como el villano sería él, y nada más que él. La historia no perdona, y de ahora en adelante sería pintado como el villano de su historia.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Kudos: 5





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Ante la llegada del musical a Disney+ recordé el enorme amor que le tengo a Aaron Burr. No suelo escribir fanfics pero sí tengo muchos escritos de diversos personajes que hago para mis cuentas de Role Play, y simplemente decidí sacar a la luz algunas cosas que he hecho de este particular hombre.
> 
> Lo escribí en 2017, así que cualquier error de antemano pido una disculpa. Espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco Seis Siete Ocho Nueve Diez

**_¡Disparen!_ **

El momento de la verdad llegó. No había marcha atrás, no había intención de parar, todas sus discordancias se terminarían ahí y ahora; tantos años en desacuerdos, tantos años de arrebatos, tantos años de críticas, tantos años en el que Hamilton le había robado absolutamente todo lo que pudo haber logrado.

_"Es él o yo, el mundo nunca volverá a ser el mismo"._

No podría morir. No podría dejar a su hija sola en este mundo terrible y ruina. Debía permanecer a su lado, y con esa llama viviente, fue lo que miró a los ojos y apuntó.

**_¡Espera!_ **

Las aves volaron ante el ataque del disparo y el cuerpo que cayó no era el suyo, sino el de su amigo y enemigo; Alexander Hamilton. Pero fue tarde cuando se percató de las intenciones ajenas, puesto no había disparado por apuntar su pistola al cielo, y ahora, el único que quedaría como el villano sería él, y nada más que él. La historia no perdona, y de ahora en adelante estaría pintado como el villano de **_su_** historia.

**_¡Espera!_ **

Aaron Burr dejó caer el arma y perdió a su contrincante tirado. Le dio justo en las costillas y la sangre que emanaba de su costado no paraba de salir. Él quiso acercarse, quiso ver como estaba, pero no lo dejaron y le pidieron que se fuera. Lo último que vio de ese combate fue el cuerpo moribundo del que alguna vez fue su amigo para ser llevado por el río Hudson para lo que fue atendido por el médico.

Su segundo, Van Ness, se acercó lentamente queriendo decir algo que se acallaba en su garganta, y solo apoyó una mano en su hombro en son de apoyo. Porque todo ha terminado y nada sería igual a partir de ese momento ...

Necesitaba un trago.

**_¡Espera!_ **

De lo último que se enteró fue Angélica y Eliza habían permanecido a un lado de Alejandro hasta el lecho de su muerte. _"Será mejor que te escondas"_ , es lo que escucho por ahí pero no le dio importancia. Todos lo lamentan, todos le lloran y él se siente desgraciado. ¿Había algo peor que eso?

**_¡Espera!_ **

Quizás si hubiera _esperado_ , si no hubiera dejado llevado por aquella ira que lo consumía, quizás, tan solo quizás, él seguiría de pie con su familia y sus amistades. Pero si algo estaba seguro es lo que no _habría existido_ y no había nada que pudiese cambiarlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora estaba ahí, dispuesto a pagar sus pecados en la vida hasta el momento de su sentencia divina.

Si solo hubiera _esperado_ .

Si tan solo hubiera dado una _segunda oportunidad_ .

Alexander Hamilton estaría ahí a su _lado_ .

...

Lo que indicó al día siguiente lo que dejó marcado de por vida; su carrera política estaba arruinada, y aunque estaba acusado por varios delitos y el asesinato, no había sido juzgado para lograr huir a Carolina del Sur donde su hija Theodosia vivía con su familia.

Cuando llegó ella no dijo nada; no lo juzgó, no le pedí explicaciones, simplemente se quedó a su lado reconfortándolo. Porque ella solo deseaba de todo corazón que su padre no se estancara y pudiese seguir su vida ... pero era mucho pedir; Aaron Burr _no perdona ni olvida_ .

Y con eso en mente tuvo que seguir, tuvo que avanzar, tuvo que soportar demasiado. Es por eso que regresó a Washington con la cabeza en alto, sin mostrar un ápice de tristeza o arrepentimiento, ignorando las feroces criterios para hacer su último trabajo antes de dejar la vicepresidencia, pues no era un secreto que Thomas Jefferson lo deseaba más más rápido que nunca

Pero sin duda alguna, marque las palabras del Presidente en su última conversación: _“¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo, querido Burr? Que yo no tuve que arruinarte **más** porque lo he hecho todo **tú** solo, justo como **él** . De seguro Hamilton está feliz en el más allá, observando cómo te derrumbas. Jajaja."_

Y Burr no pudo negar que se volvió una realidad esas palabras, porque en los siguientes años su vida había sido tan complicada que, efectivamente se derrumbó. Se sumió en actividades para su beneficio, para volver a ser alguien importante y con poder, dejó que la ambición se apoderaran de su persona nuevamente ... hasta que esa misma ambición le causó problemas judiciales, acusaciones falsas, un tiempo en prisión y una peor imagen a su persona de lo que ya tenía, más su huida a Europa y su fracaso, tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos disfrazado y en la bancarrota total.

_¿Acaso el destino no tenía suficiente con él? ¿Algo más por el tiempo tuviese que pasar?_

Esperar ya no era una opción. Debía actuar, tenía ser fuerte, y el apoyo de su hija era la última llama de esperanza que tenía en su fracasada vida. ¿Lo peor? Esa misma llama se apagó rápidamente siendo sustituido por un suplicio incluso peor, cuando su nieto murió a los diez años y su hija naufragara en el viaje que terminó para regresar al país a verlo.

Todo considerado de él. Todo ocurrió por su culpa. Aquellas eran las consecuencias de sus actos y el sollozo que soltaba cada noche no era suficiente para olvidar. Burr quería **olvidar** , deseaba reivindicarse, ansiaba el perdón y anhelaba iniciar de nuevo. Pero cuando Hamilton sintió en sus pensamientos el dolor que había entrado solo regresaba para recordar que pudo haber evitado esto si él estaba allí. Si tan solo él siguió su vida, siguió con sus ambiciones y siguió arrebatando todo a su paso. Alexander pudo haber hecho muchas cosas ... si solo él hubiera dejado vivir.

_Si solo lo hubiera dejado vivir ..._

Eliza Hamilton había hecho tantas cosas, había seguido el legado de su esposo y contó su historia. No se estancó y avanzó, fundó un orfanato y habló por todos los necesitados. Pero él sólo era parte de esa narrativa como el villano de la historia, como el desgraciado infeliz que le arrebató al mundo alguien tan brillante como Alexander Hamilton.

Y quemaba su pecho profundamente.

La angustia no se iba.

Todas las cosas que quiso decirle y no lo hizo seguían ahí latentes.

El tormento aumentaba con cada fracaso de su vida, con cada alejamiento, con cada rechazo y cada muerte.

Se quedó _solo_ …

Totalmente _solo_ …

Y las últimas palabras que recitó en aquella habitación vacía fue un: _“Lo siento… Alexander.”_

Suelen decir que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y Alexander Hamilton era un buen ejemplo sobre ello. Porque no se dio cuenta a tiempo, y lo lamentaba. Al fin Aaron Burr pudo dejar su orgullo y decir esas palabras, después de tantos años reprimiéndolo pudo soltarlas en voz alta.

Su último aliento de vida fueron unas disculpas que llegarían a él.

...


End file.
